


Friends with Benefits

by KTyler



Category: Actor RPF, Bodyguard (TV 2018), British Actor RPF, British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rebellion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTyler/pseuds/KTyler
Summary: Rose Leslie’s thirtieth birthday provides the perfect backdrop for her best friend and Richard Madden to become friends with benefits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first RPF! I have a few other stories here, based around the same original character and I couldn’t get her out of my head. I can’t really think of a continuation for those stories, so I came up with this. I’m a big fan of the British Royal Family, so I concocted a third Wales sibling, a younger sister. If you’ve read my Bodyguard tales, this princess is a bit darker, a bit harder and I changed her name. I’m also a huge Richard Madden fan and this has been popping around in my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Allegra stood, a glass in her hand. Rose was sitting across from her, frowning, but Allegra just smiled a cheeky grin and winked. She clinked the glass, getting the attention of their small party. 

“Hi everyone!” Allegra started, all eyes on her. “Welcome to Rosie’s dirty thirty!” Everyone cheered and clapped as Rose laughed, shaking her head. “I just wanted to take a moment to tell my best mate happy birthday. Ever since we met, seventeen years ago, she’s been a bad influence on me-“ 

“Bullshit.” Rose’s husband, Kit, coughed into his hand from his seat next to his wife and everyone laughed. 

“Don’t pay attention to him.” Allegra went on, smiling wide and waving her hand dismissively in Kit’s direction. Then they gave each other the finger, both still smiling. “Here’s to many more years, lovie. I hope we’ll be daft old hens still getting each other into trouble. To Rose!” She lifted her glass and took a sip, as did everyone else. Then she took her seat and Kit spoke. Rose’s cheeks were red from laughter by the time her husband sat. No one else stood and they started eating. 

Two seats down from Rose, Richard sat next to Rose’s sister Portia, laughing at something she said. Kit caught his eye and they both stood to head outside for a cigarette. Allegra was already out there and she tossed Kit her lighter as they came closer since she had it in her hand. She nodded at Richard. 

“Mr. Madden.” It came out in a breath with her exhaled smoke. 

“Nice to see you again, your highness.” He said to her, taking her lighter from Kit and then handing back to her when he was done. 

“No posse tonight, Al?” Kit teased, referring to the ever present security team that trailed Allegra. She shook her head. 

“They’re here; playing cards in the other room.” Her pretty face was in a frown. Kit had let a cottage for the party. It was private, a way out in the country, with enough room for everyone and a private chef. 

The men talked a bit about their work and Allegra asked questions.

“Are you back from the States for a while?” She asked Richard, blowing out a plume of smoke.

“For good, I think.” He replied. “I’m due on set in Scotland in a week.” 

“Well, as an official member of the chamber of commerce, welcome home.” She winked at him and stubbed out her cigarette. 

“Stay away from her, mate.” Kit warned when she had left. Richard’s ocean eyes slid to his friend. “She’ll chew you up and spit you out. Maybe stomp on your heart for good measure.” 

“I said two words to her.” He replied. “She doesn’t seem so bad.”

“I saw how you were watching her inside. Plus, I know you. I know her, too, and I’m telling you not to do it.”

“I think she can make her own decisions.” 

“I knew it!” Kit exclaimed. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Richard countered. “I’m not trying to pull her, but I can’t help it if she pulls me.” Kit rolled his eyes at Richard’s cheeky reply.

“You’re too different; she’ll wreck you and since she’s Rose’s best friend, I’d have to sacrifice you.”

“Chill the fuck out. Nothing’s going to happen.” Richard stubbed out his cigarette and went back inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

More food, more wine, more jokes and the night stretched on. After dessert, they went into the living area of the cottage and broke out the hard liquor. The actors in the group were telling stories of crazy times on set and encounters with nutter fans. Soon, someone took out a joint and it got passed around. Richard noticed that Allegra handed it to Portia, not partaking. He knew she was no stranger to illicit drugs, but he couldn’t remember if she was on the wagon or off these days. She was certainly drinking and smoking cigarettes, though. 

He watched as she stood, smoothing her dark navy jumper down, and went to the doorway of a room to the side. She spoke to someone and nodded. Then, she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Macallan, no glasses. He had been around her plenty of times before, but something about her tonight made him want to watch her.

She had wide green eyes like a cat and dark reddish ginger hair that was wild and curly. He thought maybe it was the way she moved; graceful and smooth, moving around the room. She smiled often and laughed with her whole body, joking and teasing whomever she was speaking with and animatedly moving her hands, touching the other person. Her speech was peppered with curse words and vulgar phrases despite her posh upbringing. 

He knew Kit was exactly right, he knew she was bad for him and him for her, but when she came to sit next to him with the bottle, he moved over so she could sit, their jean clad legs touching.

“I noticed you and I are the only ones drinking scotch.” She said, motioning to his glass. “Time for the good stuff.” She poured him a generous amount and then drank right out of the bottle herself. 

“That’s not very mannerly for a princess.” He grinned, swallowing the scotch. It was smooth and smokey and he knew that kissing her would taste just the same.

“I’m only a princess when I’m in public.” She replied. His eyes were so clear and so blue. “It’s just a role I play. Otherwise, I’m just Allie.” She shrugged and took another drink. 

“Maybe you’re an actor just like the rest of us?” 

“Since I could walk and talk.” She said, a faraway smile. She poured him another glass and patted his leg. 

“I liked your last picture.” She continued. “Didn’t even recognize you right away.” In his last film, he had a long wig, dyed jet black, black eyebrows and 1970s clothing. “Must be exciting winning an Oscar.” He had just returned from LA the Monday before, the shiny gold statuette still in his travel bag.

“I never think I’m going to win.” He said. He had won for best supporting actor. 

“But then you do.” She smiled. 

“Then I do.” He agreed. She was looking at him, studying him, seeming to want to say something. Instead, she poured him another glass and stood, moving back to her seat next to Portia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes a turn trying to dissuade her friend. Richard and Allie discuss his sexuality.

By midnight, they had turned on the surround sound and some people had splintered off to dance. Rose grabbed Allegra for a dance, but had an ulterior motive.

“Allie, please stop flirting with Richard.” Rose said. Allegra’s pine green eyes narrowed.

“I’m not flirting with him.” That got her a stern look. “Besides, even if I were, I thought he fancied blokes now.” She continued, speaking of his recently ended romance with an American actor.

“Pish posh.” Rose said. “Richard fancies anyone that he wants, man, woman, doesn’t matter. Have you looked at him? He can pull anyone with just a wink and a smile and it’s working on you.”

That got Allegra thinking and she did look at him then, her lips in a tight line. He was so very handsome, curly, light brown, almost ginger hair with a bit of grey and those ocean eyes. Strong jaw, light dusting of a ginger beard, straight white teeth and a bright smile; every bit the leading man. He caught her glance from where he sat and gave her a cheeky wink. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and looked away.

“I mean, he’s fit as fuck, but-“ Allegra said.

“Don’t do it, Allie.” Rose cut her off.

“Don’t worry. I’m a big girl.” Allegra replied. Rose didn’t like the wicked look her friend had in her eyes. 

“He’s a good bloke.” Rose continued. “Sensitive and serious and you… that’s not your style.” 

“Thanks,  _ mate _ .” Allegra sassed.

“I’m not judging. I’m just saying. He was a mess when he came home after things in LA blew up and you’re not exactly miss sensitivity.” 

“Nothing’s going to happen.” Allegra nudged Rose with her hip and left her then, back to the little room off to the side. Then, she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of her jeans and headed back outside. 

Richard found her out there, scrolling on her mobile, cigarette hanging out of her mouth, paper caught in her lip gloss. 

“Kit says you’re bad news.” He told her, sitting next to her on the small stone wall. It was cold and neither had jackets. He lit his own cigarette as she put her mobile in her pocket.

“I am.” She replied and took a drag, turning away from him to exhale. “Rose said I’d wreck you and she’s right. I told her you weren’t a problem, what with you fucking lads now.” She was dead serious and something in the way she said it didn’t sit well with him. She wasn’t judging or making fun, and it didn’t hurt his feelings, but...he didn’t know exactly how it made him feel. It made him a bit horny, her full, glossy lips saying that to him, but he also didn’t like that she seemed to think he wasn’t an option. That he was safe and she could just flirt with him with abandon.

“I don’t discriminate, is a better way to put it.” He said, pulling on his cigarette. He noticed she had the Macallan out with her and he held out his hand. She passed it over and soon they were passing it back and forth, drinking right out of the bottle. She was looking at him intently, the wheels turning, green eyes watching, so he continued.

“I loved him, but...it didn’t work out.” Richard said, hesitantly. “I loved the women I was with, too. I don’t care who or what you are, it’s the person that matters to me.” 

“I don’t have that problem.” She said, taking a swig. It was his turn to watch her. “No attachment, no broken heart, no strings.”

“So we’re the exact opposite.” He reasoned, taking the bottle. She nodded. 

“I bet I could swing you back to hens.” She said boldly.

“I bet you could, Princess.” He smiled wide, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “I’m actually surprised we haven’t already.” He added.

“The timing, I guess?” She said, green eyes sparkling. He just looked at her. “I think the last time I saw you, you were dating a young actress?” She replied. “The fancy dress party after the wedding.” He nodded; she was right. “How’d she take you leaving her for a man?”

“Not well.” He said, taking a long swig. “We hadn’t been good for a while, but she still didn’t...appreciate it.”

“I heard she was in the running to play my mum in  _ The Crown. _ ” Allegra supplied. “Guess she didn’t get it. What’s your new film about? The one in Scotland?”

“I play an Indiana Jones type character.” He replied. He added that he couldn’t disclose anything else and that got a massive eye roll out of her. 

They sat a while longer, smoking and drinking, until she was cold and she told him she was heading inside. He just nodded and she left, leaving the scotch with him.

He couldn’t place what it was about her. She was always around when Rose and Kit had big do’s, and they had spoken, even flirted before, but he was drawn to her this time in some inexplicable way. Maybe it was his breakup, he didn’t know. The whole relationship had been under a microscope; a nightmare in the press and really hard on him and his career. He had moved to California to be with him, took a chance, being linked to a man publicly for the first time. It had flamed out fast; dying out after a year, probably due to their age difference, work commitments and other...things. He missed being in a relationship, but had said he was going to be alone for a bit. For the first time in over two years be on his own. Unattached and free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of this is kind of vague, so if anything is confusing, let me know. I’ve got a million chapters written out, so I’m working on cutting things and then posting. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Allegra wandered off to her room. A handful of people were still out in the main area, drinking and carousing. There was a breakfast tomorrow and then a bit of hang around time before everyone would head back to the City. 

As she readied for bed, her thoughts went to Richard. She had met him when Kit and Rose had gotten serious and they started introducing their friends to each other. Kit had met him on set for over ten years ago and they had been friends ever since. He was gorgeous and seemed nice, but she never really paid him any mind. Tonight though, she couldn’t figure it out. She had of course noticed him watching her, those blue eyes following her, but men, hell everyone, always watched her. It was the nature of her life. She lived under a microscope and was used to it. 

She couldn’t settle and didn’t know why. She got out of bed and went to the window for a smoke, but couldn’t get it open enough to let the smoke out. She wanted to pound on it to see if it would budge, but didn’t want to wake her neighbors, so she decided to go to the kitchen for some biscuits instead. Biscuits and milk in hand, she went to the small study and turned on the telly. There was shit on and she settled on an infomercial about makeup, not really caring or watching.

When Richard passed by the room, he paused, hesitant to go in. Allegra was on the sofa, legs curled under her, eating chocolate biscuits. Her delicate features were lit blue by the telly, ginger curls twisted into a plait. He had been having a smoke before bed. When he stopped at the door, she saw him.

“Come have a biscuit. I’ll share.” She turned and those wide, pine tree eyes landed on him, a smile on her face.

“If you tell me you’re off carbs, we can’t be mates.” The smile grew and he smiled as well. He stepped into the room, joining her on the sofa. He stretched his long legs out, feet up on the coffee table.

“That’s the only thing I don’t like about hanging out with Rose’s acting friends. It always ‘oh no beer, no carbs, can’t eat pizza.’ It’s so bloody stupid.” She held out the biscuit packet. 

“I’m only off carbs when I’m filming a nude scene.” Richard replied, fishing out two biscuits. “Then it’s working out twice a day and juice cleanses.” 

“I wouldn’t stand for it, if I were you.” She was joking with him. “Plus, it doesn’t seem like you work out twice a day…” she snapped a biscuit with her straight, white teeth and grinned.

He made an insulted puffing sound and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to do that.”

“I’m sure the press would start writing rubbish articles about you if you packed on a few kilos, Princess.”

“Please call me Allie. I told you, I’m not a princess in private.” She moved closer to him, he could feel the heat of her body.

“I am most certain that you are not.” He grinned cheekily, moving his hand to her thigh, the thin pajama pants soft under his palm. She leaned further in and reached for him, her hand going to his black jumper.

Their lips met and she tasted like chocolate and milk. She melted into him, her body warm, the vanilla and spice scent of her enveloping him. He pulled her even closer, one hand on her head and the one on her thigh going to her back, fingers splayed out. Her hands were in his hair and on his neck, her skin on fire. Their tongues explored, hands grasping, and soon she was in his lap, her body warm and heavy on him. 

The telly, biscuits and milk forgotten, Richard stood and Allegra wrapped her legs around his waist. He grasped her tightly so she wouldn’t fall, walking down the hall, kissing her the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

“Second on the right is mine.” She panted, pulling away. His nerves were exploding, she was all he could see and feel. The door was open, so he strode in, depositing her on the bed. He was frantic to touch her and pulled off his jumper as she shimmied out of her pajama pants. His trainers and jeans discarded, he was on her again, pulling her own jumper over her head. 

She wasn’t wearing a bra, her perfect creamy breasts soft under his palm. When his mouth went to one nipple and then the other, she moaned low and deep from her throat and his erection hardened even more. She laid back, his hands skimming down her taut stomach, the skin so pale in the moonlight. Her hands went to his boxer briefs, the only clothing he had left.

“I think I underestimated your exercise regime.” She said, smiling, her hands on his abs and chest. He kissed her again and again, only stopping when her hand went to his dick, squeezing and pulling. He pulled her knickers away and there was nothing left between them. She was soft where he was rough, her pink nipples brushing against the dark, coarse hair on his chest. Her hands were all over him, pulling, grasping, clutching, her nails scraping. 

When she pulled her knee up to his waist, he sunk one long finger into her moist center. She moaned loudly, so he put another finger in, pushing in deep. Allegra arched up to him, pulling and writhing, her hands on him, her body on fire. 

Richard pulled away, bending down to his jeans to get a condom and efficiently opened it and slid it on. Allegra’s hands were on his shoulders and their eyes met. Hers were dark with passion and she lifted her face for a kiss. He complied, her hands moving back to his cinnamon curls, and his sliding back down to her hot center. She was so wet and ready, but she was also tiny with fine bones like a bird, so he went slow. Her eyes narrowed at that, a frown on her face.

“Just fucking do it.” She said breathlessly. “Fuck me.” Her assertiveness and dirty mouth turned him on even more and he pushed in, hard. Her pine tree eyes widened at the intrusion and she shifted her hips under him, to take all of him in. He slid back out and pounded back in as she arched up to him, moaning. Her hands clutched at him, wanting him deeper and he complied, pounding in harder with each thrust. She was so tight and hot around him and he was quickly losing control. When she moaned his name, her posh accent wrapping around it, he looked at her again.

“Allegra, open your eyes, look at me.” Her emerald eyes met his and he paused his movements. She squeezed around him, a wicked grin on her delicate features.

“No strings.” She whispered. “Just sex, just fun.” He nodded, suddenly not able to form words. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing up, to get him moving again. His brain was fuzzy, his blood rushing, he was in strange place of wanting to frantically and completely own her but also didn’t want to come so it wasn’t over.

Richard moved inside her, everything wet and slick, their bodies overheated, arms and legs grasping and pulling. She was trembling under him and he knew she was almost there. Her hand went to the place where they were joined together, squeezing, and he lost his mind. She tightened up so it was almost painful and he pounded in harder. Soon, she was crying out, saying please, please, please over like a mantra and pulling at him tightly. He joined her, pouring out his release with a low moan.

Richard rolled off of her and she took a deep breath, her lungs deprived of oxygen from his weight. He was trying to slow his frantic heartbeat, drawing in air as well, and looked over at her. The moonlight lit her features, her eyes closed. Her curls had escaped the braid and were wild on the pillow. She turned, opening her eyes, and gave him a lazy, satisfied smile. 

Richard got up to use the loo. He splashed some water in his face. He was overheated, breathing heavy. His beard was growing in, his hair sticking out in all directions from her pulling at it. He exhaled, hands on either side of the sink. He was in trouble with her, he knew it. Even if they never did this again, he would still see her all over. With their mates and just around. Her face was everywhere, her family on magazines and the telly. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t think he could keep himself from seeking her out, even if it was just for sex.       

 He finished up and when he came back, she was buried under the blankets, eyes closed. He dithered, not sure if he should stay or go. He felt he should go, but he really wanted to stay. He was so drawn to her. She was fun and funny, so pretty, but had a hard edge, a sadness about her, that he couldn’t understand. He had known her for years and enjoyed that she never seemed to care that he was famous or any of that nonsense. She just teased him and rolled her eyes when he tried to flirt with her.

He was sure that was because she was infinitely more famous than he, but that was another thing. She was right about being a princess only in public, but not for the reasons she had implied. Whenever he had interacted with her or Rose and Kit spoke of her, it was just Allie. She was very posh and you could tell she had grown up differently than them, but she never let you know it. It was more her mannerisms and the way she spoke, the words she used, and of course the way people reacted to her and her ever hovering protection officer. It was always Mr. Madden and Princess, but he hoped that wasn’t still the case, not anymore.

“You can stay or go, but chose soon, so I can go to sleep.” Her tired voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Your hovering is making me nervous.” He shook his head, a slight smile, and slid under the blanket. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun streaming through the window woke her the next morning. Richard slept peacefully on his stomach, arms under the pillow, his naked body tangled in the sheets. She looked down at herself. She was equally naked except for a white undershirt that was decidedly not hers. Allegra jumped out of bed, bare feet landing on the hardwood floor. She rubbed at her face, scrubbing her wild hair back out of her eyes. 

“Richard!” She hissed, pulling at his arm. “Richard, get up! You have to go!” He rolled over, arm going over his eyes against the bright sun. 

“What time is it?” He groaned, his Scottish accent thick with sleep. 

“It’s time for you to go!” She shrilled, panicked. “It’s late, everyone will know you’re here. We’ll be the only two missing from breakfast and they’ll know!” She started throwing his clothes at him. He sat up just as she was about to launch one of his trainers at him. Ducking, he stood, coming around to where she was frantically grabbing at articles of clothing. 

“Time out, Al.” He said, grabbing her around the waist. She instantly stilled, her breathing heavy. “Who cares if they know? Everyone saw us flirting-“

“You don’t understand.” Allegra replied, her body tense. She motioned aimlessly to the small space between their two bodies. She was keenly aware that he was still fully naked and very close to her. “I said no strings. If they know-“

“I don’t know why you care if they know.” He replied. “It’s just a hookup.” He winked at her.

That got her and she paused. Why did she care? She could handle some teasing from her mates. She trusted them; no one would go to the press. She frowned, emerald eyes narrowing, trying to block out his handsome features. “You still have to go. This...whatever this is... is over. Go back to your own room.” She turned in his arms, trying to get away. Her back was to his front and he pulled her close, not releasing her. She felt his hardening erection against her behind. Her skin felt like it was on fire where he was touching her. He dipped his head to hers.

“You’ll have to give me my shirt, first.” He whispered, lips grazing her ear, one hand dipping under the hem of the shirt. In one quick move, Allegra wrenched his undershirt over her head, not thinking. 

“Bloody hell.” She gulped, realizing her error.

“Fuck.” Came the reply from behind, his accent even thicker. His hands reached up to palm her breasts as his mouth went to her neck. She arched back into him, unable to resist. Her hands went to his hair and her entire body was pressed against his. His hand traveled down her flat stomach and she gasped as he found her hot, liquid center. Soon, she was moaning, turning into a puddle in his arms. 

“Richard,” she sighed and he led her back toward the bed. She turned in his arms and he claimed her perfect mouth, their tongues coming together. His hands went to her hair, tangling in the crimson curls and his chest hair was rough on her hard nipples. His erection was pressing at her core and she was trying in vain to pull him into her. “Richard, please,” Allegra whimpered. 

“Wait,” he held her out at arms length. “I don’t have anymore condoms.” 

“I may have some.” She disappeared into the bathroom where her makeup and travel case was. It took her awhile to find it, but she emerged from the bathroom victorious. 

“A whole pack?” He laughed, reaching for her as she came closer.

“My assistant takes great care of me and is very well prepared. You should see what she packs me; if I were stranded in the wild I’d be able to survive for days maybe even weeks.”

“Good thing you’re only in Oxfordshire.”

 “True, it’s not the wilds of Scotland.” She grinned and he smiled. 

“Those are fighting words, lass.” He turned on his brogue thicker and she giggled. 

“Bring it.” She replied, green eyes sparkling, voice husky.


	7. Chapter 7

He was on her immediately, pulling her trim hips to him, sliding his hands over her tight bottom. They kissed deeply, her hands in his curls. She was pressed so tight against him, his erection hard against her stomach. She pulled them toward the bed and they never broke contact as he lowered her to the mattress. Richard couldn’t control it and he knew she was just as wild with desire as her was. His hand went to her clit and he sunk one finger and then the next into her warm, wet folds. She moaned and it was glorious. His dick was throbbing and she was writhing under him, pleading with him to fuck her, among other things. Her perfect mouth with that snobby accent saying all those dirty words to him almost sent him over right there. He quickly ripped open a condom and slid it on.

 “Allie...” He whispered in her ear and her eyes flew open, her pine green eyes dark with need. His eyes were the clearest blue she had ever seen. As she focused on him, he entered her in one hard thrust. 

“Fuck, yes.” She sighed and he smiled.

“You’re definitely not what I thought.” Richard chuckled, kissing her. He ground into her over and over and Allegra felt like she was both weightless and made of lead at the same time. She desperately wanted him deeper and deeper, clutching at his arms, his back, his behind, to pull him in. Her legs went around his waist and he groaned at the improved angle. 

The heat between them was unbearable and Allegra was almost there. She felt a tightening in her stomach that traveled down and soon she was over the edge, her body spasming around him. Waves of passion carried her away and she tightened around him as he came as well. He spilled into her with a growl and she clutched at him greedily. His mouth came back to hers, his hands brushing the hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead. 

“Now you have to go.” Allegra said, but it came out a whisper as she was panting, her chest heaving. 

“I’ll go on one condition.” Richard rolled off of her, taking her with him so she was lying on top of him. She nodded, murmuring into his chest. “We do this again.” Allegra immediately stiffened. She wasn’t a relationship kind of girl. Every time she met someone and developed feelings for them, it went awry. They couldn’t handle the press, the family didn’t approve, she got bored, they couldn’t deal with her family obligations; the list went on and on. It was much easier to have a casual hookup here and there and move on. No hurt feelings, no time wasted. No embarrassment of a failed relationship in the papers. Plus, with his reputation, it was a recipe for disaster. The press would be all over them, the family would resist immediately.

“No.” She slid off of him, resting her head on the cool white sheets, her feet dangling off the side of the bed by his bent knees. Richard turned his head to look at her, her green eyes unreadable.

“You can’t deny that this was fucking amazing.” He said, a big grin splitting his handsome face and forcing her to smile. He was so handsome, his beard growing in more red than his wild, curly hair. The white strip mixed in with the cinnamon curls, the blue eyes so deep and clear like the ocean. She could easily drown in them; it scared the hell out of her. She put her face into the sheets, breaking eye contact. He was touching her again, his hand tracing lazy circles on her back. She had to get him out of her room before she lost all resolve and she spent the day with him in bed. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Allegra mumbled into the sheets, her face still buried. “You...me...we can hook up. Call me when you’re shot, but that’s it. Nothing where we can be seen, no hanging out or whatever.”

“Deal.” Richard replied, moving closer, his breath on her ear. She knew if she looked up, he would have a grin on his face. She sat up. There it was, a broad grin and sparkling eyes. He was like a child.

“No dates, no dinners.” She added, her voice clipped. “If the press spots us or you meet someone, we stop.” She pulled the sheets around her and leaned back against the headboard. 

“What if you meet someone?” He asked, intrigued. She seemed to have this all figured out. 

“I won’t.” She said it with such certainty that it saddened him. She was so closed off, thirty years old and never in a real relationship. 

He was grinning and stuck out his hand. She took it, pulling a face, and they shook.

Richard went around the room, pulling on his clothes. When he was fully dressed, even his trainers, he came back to her, pressing her against the headboard. His mouth came down to hers and his arms pinned her down. She moaned into him and he pulled back, smirking at her.

“See you at breakfast.”

“Don’t sit next to me.” She replied, breathless. He laughed and she reached into his front pocket, pulling out his mobile, smirking back as her fingers brushed against his dick and he reacted. She turned the screen to him so he could unlock it and she quickly went to his contacts. She typed in the number and name and handed him back the phone.

“Who the fuck is Elizabeth Spencer?” He asked, smiling.

“That’s my code name in case you get hacked or lose your phone or whatever. It’s my actual given name and mum’s surname.” She stood, herding him to the door, the sheet wrapped around her petite frame.

“What’s your actual name?” He asked, confused. He had thought her name was Allegra this whole time. Rose had a different last name too, though, so he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Title and everything?” She grinned.

“The whole shebang.”

“Her royal highness, Princess Elizabeth Allegra Victoria Mountbatten-Windsor. I’m also the Countess of Devonshire and the Marchioness of Bristol.”

“Christ.” He said. “My middle name is Anthony.”

“Plus aren’t you a junior?” Allegra tried, still smiling. He nodded. “That’s something?”

“Do you want my number?” 

“No.” He rolled his eyes at her reply. “And remember, you can’t say anything to Rose and Kit.” He nodded. “Let me check that no one is in the hall.” She cracked the door and poked her head out. She checked both ways and then moved to the side. She rapidly motioned for him to go since the coast was clear. He grabbed her in one final kiss and dashed away, turning back when he got halfway down the hall. 

“Go!” She hissed, waving him away. He just smiled and presented her with a jaunty salute.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was giving her a total side eye when she came to the dining room. Allegra had tried to cover her dark circles from her sleepless night, but wasn’t able to do such a good job. Allegra sat next to her, their mate Fiona watching the exchange between her two former bunk mates. 

“I know you slept with him.” Rose hissed. “It’s not a good idea.”

Allegra blushed red, but didn’t reply, just popped a piece of bacon into her mouth, a sly smile as she chewed. Richard came to the dining room a bit later, looking tired as well. Everyone was on to them, but no one said anything. Kit just shook his head. This was not going to end well. 

Plate in hand, Richard sat right next to her, so close their legs were touching. She turned to him, swallowing a bite of eggs.

“Surely you could have sat somewhere else.” Allegra whispered.

“Could have.” He replied. “But what’s the fun in that, love?” His accent was thick and smooth, like rolling green hills. The way he said love made her heart race. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to Rose as he chuckled.

Everyone parted ways after breakfast, Rose trying to lecture Allegra, Kit and Richard going for a smoke and the rest of the group hanging out, watching telly, playing cards. 

“Listen, don’t worry.” Allegra was saying to Rose. Pretty blond Fiona was there too, her arms crossed over her chest, her lips in a frown. “We’re not a thing. I may expand it to a friends with benefits situation, though. He’s an excellent shagger.”

“Oh my God.” Rose was mortified. 

“Don’t be such a prude, Rosie.” 

“Now it’s going to be awkward at all of our do’s.” Rose frowned. Allegra laughed.

“I knew you didn’t care about my feelings!” She was laughing hard. “It’s fine. Richard and I have an agreement. Sex only-“

“Ok stop, I don’t want to know.” Rose cut her off. Fiona was laughing now too. The ladies walked the garden, Allegra pulling out a cigarette, and talked. They took some pictures and enjoyed each other’s company. 


	9. Chapter 9

_ Can we meet?  _ It was almost midnight and Allegra was in bed. She had been at a fundraising engagement at the British Museum. The text from Richard wasn’t a surprise; since Oxfordshire, they had been texting back and forth, flirting and joking with each other. It had been a month of texts, photos and the occasional FaceTime and phone call. He was, as far as she knew, still in Scotland, filming for eight more weeks. 

_ Where are you?  _ She replied. She wasn’t going to lie and say a bit of excitement coursed through her at his request. She was in her pajamas, though, so she wasn’t quite sure what she was going to do.

_ Home  _ came his reply and she dithered. Should she go? Ask him to come to her? She didn’t know. One question was answered when he texted again.  _ I’d come to yours but I’m pissed.  _ She shook her head. She did tell him not to call unless he was shot. She didn’t reply, just pulled on trainers and headed out. When she was in the garage, she texted him for his address.

She was pulling up to a neat townhouse in east London twenty minutes later. There wasn't a soul around, but she was nervous. She texted him asking where to park and the door opened.

_ “ _ That’s not a very low key ride you’ve got there.” Richard came out, leaning against the door frame, referencing the black on black F-Type she was driving. 

“The Range has royal plates.” She replied, with a shrug. He told her to park next to his white jag that was across the street. She rolled the window back up and put the sleek sports car in reverse, pulling backward into the empty street. The car purred loudly as she effortlessly parked it, inches from his front fender. 

She locked it, crossed the street, and was soon at his door. She slid past him with a smile. She was all in black, trendy trainers, a loose, cozy jumper and leggings, her hair piled up, no makeup.

“Nice outfit.” He commented, grabbing her by the hips.

“I already got that dick, I don’t need to impress you.” She grinned wickedly and he inhaled sharply already anticipating what he was going to do to her. She was too much. “Plus, I was almost sleeping.” 

“Come on, rubbish mouth. I haven’t had sex in a month.” He pulled her along down the hall and she laughed. This friends with benefits arrangement was going to work out just fine. 

 

Chests heaving, they flopped backward to the sheets. Allegra blew a curl out of her face and Richard turned to face her. He took a chance and asked her if she wanted to stay. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. They were bruised from all the kissing and his beard stubble and he pulled her close.

“You might as well say yes.” He said, pushing his hips into hers.

“Are you kidnapping me?” She asked, wedging her leg between his. Her skin was so smooth. 

“Aye.” He replied, turning on his brogue so she giggled. “When’s your next, what do you call them? Event?”

“Engagement.” She replied. “Monday. I’m going to Bristol to open a train station. I’m not staying here all weekend though.”  

“We’ll see.” He replied. “I’m going to get through your walls sooner or later.”

“You won’t.” She insisted. “I’ve been building them a long time. They’re solid.”

“I’m persistent.” He kissed her then, his hand moving down until he got to the junction between her legs and she started wriggling. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” She moved closer to him.

“You said sex only.” He replied. “That’s my specialty.”

She moaned as he continued touching her. “So I’ve heard.” It didn’t take long for her to come as he touched and massaged, his fingers dipping in and out of her soft folds. She was panting and moaning and clutching at him and soon she was falling apart. 

They were lying close; she could hear his heart beating. Allegra tried to calm her breathing, listening to his breaths coming. She turned away so they were spooning and he pulled her back in tight, his arm on her torso. Soon, they were both calm and quiet, and she heard his breaths deepen as he fell asleep.

She wanted to slide out of the bed and sneak away. She wanted to leave and not answer his texts again. Another part of her was perfectly content snuggled up next to him, his strong arms around her, his soft beard tickling her bare shoulder. Allegra didn’t know what to do. She was torn in two, her mind racing, ready to run, but wanting to stay. 

She thought and thought, eyes wide open in the dark. He was funny and caring, so handsome and it was probably the best sex she had ever had. They certainly got on. What was the harm in staying the weekend with him? She could give him that and then ghost. It would be awkward for a while with Kit and Rose, but everyone would understand. 

She would never let him in; it wouldn’t work out. They were both too famous, their lives too different. He would never be accepted by the palace and she was expected to live publicly by rules that he couldn’t understand. Allegra exhaled, deciding. She would stay until Sunday and that would be it. Get him out of her system and never be with him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Allegra woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. She was starving and sat up, pulling on his black tee that was on the floor. The sun was streaming in the tall windows of the bedroom. The room was nice; calm colors and masculine furnishings. There was an art piece over the bed, a modern riot of color that somehow fit right in.

She stood, stretching, and headed downstairs to find Richard in the kitchen. He was fully dressed, all in black except for his bright white trainers, and there were carrier bags on the granite island.

“You’ve been to the market and back?” She asked. Richard turned from the stove and pushed an empty mug at her. 

“There wasn’t anything to eat and since you refuse to be seen outside with me…” he trailed off, shrugging. She didn’t reply, just made her coffee at the machine next to him and wandered off.

Richard watched her as she looked around. Her ginger curls a wild mane around her face, those wide emerald eyes taking it all in. He was trying to remember the last time he had a woman in his house. Probably two Novembers ago before he split from his girlfriend at the time. Allegra went to the surround sound and turned it on, finding his preset stations on the screen and flipping through until she landed on Lewis Capaldi’s rough, Scottish wail. He smiled; his sister loved this song and had made him add it to his streaming station.

Then, she went to her purse on the floor by the door and bent to get her mobile. Coming back to him, she unlocked it and frowned. She fired off a few quick texts and put it face down on the counter.

“They’re looking for me.” She told him. Her security team and sister in law had texted, asking where she was. “I told them I was at a sleepover.” She winked at him and sipped her coffee. She changed the subject, asking him about filming the movie, if he was a good guy or bad, when it was coming out and when he had to go back to set. Richard finished the eggs, slid two plates toward her and came around the counter to sit next to her. They ate and chatted, the music playing in the background.

When they were done, she took the plates and started washing up while Richard turned off the music and put the telly on.

“A princess washing dishes?” He joked, making another cup of coffee. He came around to her at the sink, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“I’m not completely useless.” Allegra replied, smiling and finishing up. 

He pulled her into the living room and they watched a movie. She was sitting close, bare legs folded under her, her knees touching him. Richard put his hand on her bare thigh and they watched peacefully. His mind wandered, though, she was a strange mix of contradictions. Quiet but then chatty, open and then closed. She asked him personal questions, but didn’t really answer any about herself. She seemed comfortable just being; a lazy Friday morning watching a movie, but she also had a quiet intensity about her that made him want to talk with her, ask her things, to keep her occupied.

 Sure enough, she stood before the movie ended and wandered over to the bookcase where he had his awards and some framed family photos that his mum had given him. He joined her, pointing things out. His golden globe, his NTA award, his Oscar for  _ Rocketman _ . Photos of him with his niece and nephews, him mum and dad.

“I don’t think I know their names?” Allegra asked, looking at the one of him and his sisters. He told her, pointing out everyone.  She had known him as long as she had known Kit, but they had never had any substantial conversations. He had his mum’s eyes.

They spent the day quietly, in bed, out of bed, not leaving his house. It was calm and easy and fun. Her mobile started ringing while he was in the shower. Allegra sighed and answered her brother.

“Your royal highness?” She sassed.

“Where are you?” William asked, no hello or any other pleasantries. She found some cigarettes and went outside to the back garden.

“None of your business. All you need to know is that I’m safe.”

“Are you on a bender?”

“Perfectly sober.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be back to my gilded cage in time for my engagement Monday.”

“Allegra,” William’s voice softened at her words. “Just tell me where you are.”

“Why, so you can send Claude here to drag me home?” She countered, blowing out a plume of smoke. “I told you that I’m fine. I’m with...a friend and we’re just bumming about.” She hesitated.

“A man friend?”

“What difference does that make?” 

“A big difference.” 

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” 

“No.”

“Wills, I’m thirty years old.” Allegra was getting agitated. “I’m with a man, but it’s none of your fucking business. I’ll be home on Sunday night, I’ll come to KP for dinner and tell you all about the wild sex I’m having.” She hung up on him then and turned off her mobile. Then, she finished her cigarette and headed upstairs. Richard was still in the shower, so she undressed and joined him, a wicked smile on her pretty face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Allegra discuss their pasts. This chapter is kind of long, but I couldn’t pick a good place to split it.

Later, after dinner, she told him about the call with her brother. They were in bed, lights off, the curtains blowing in the cool spring air from the open window.

“Is it worth it?” He asked, hands on her bare skin, breath on her neck when he spoke. “Being under such a microscope? You can’t even be out alone.” He wasn’t sure she would answer, but she took a breath and spoke. 

“I always thought it was, but now, seeing how it affects my brothers and their wives, the children, I go back and forth.” She turned to face him, his hand moving to her bare hip. He traced over the small tattoo that was there. He had been touching it this whole time, the rough skin, but hadn’t seen it up close and in daylight until she joined him in the shower that afternoon and he had been surprised. It was a loopy D, her mother’s handwriting, about the size of a pence.

“Some days I feel like buying a country pile and just raising chickens, but other times, like Gran’s birthday or Christmas, seeing how much everyone loves seeing us...I don’t know.” She continued. “They’ll find me here. There’s gps on the car in case of a kidnapping attempt.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous.”

“I get tons of threats.”

“Do you want me to move the car? I can take it to a garage or-“ he tried. She shook her head, but didn’t speak. She just lifted her chin for a kiss, pulling in closer. 

“I’ll think about it.” She said when they broke apart. “Let’s just forget about them for now.” 

He did as she asked and soon she was moaning under him. He wanted to take her mind away from the pressure, to relieve her stress and worry. He wished she could have a normal life, but then again, she wasn’t a normal girl. 

Richard was on top of her, his weight heavy and sure. Allegra was grabbing him, pulling at his hard erection. He kissed her, tongue probing, hands massaging her perfect, creamy breasts. Her heart was racing and as he trailed kisses down her neck, he felt the pounding of her pulse under her fair skin. He skimmed her stomach, fingers entering her, the heat unbearable. 

“Please…” she arched up to him, her plummy accent frantic. Her skin was on fire, her nerves exploding. When he put his tip to her center, she moaned, pulling at him. He slid further in, nothing between them, burning skin on burning skin. “Fuck, yes.” she hissed as her body stretched to accommodate him. Allegra pushed her hips up and he was buried deep, grinding in and out, his hands on her, hers gripping his behind. 

He pulled out all the way, torturing her, and then slammed back in, pushing her body up. She cried out, but he had learned early on that she liked it rough. Slowly out and then fast and hard back in and they were soon there. He didn’t have a condom on and it was wild and intense, the feeling of nothing between them. 

She was vibrating around him, crying out, tumbling over in release. She opened her eyes, dark green pools full of intense desire. She didn’t say anything; she trusted him. That did it for him and he was there. One last push into her and he pulled out, his creamy semen pulsing out onto her smooth skin, some pooling in her belly button as he groaned in release. 

Richard got up to get a cloth, returning to her, and then slid under the sheets. She pulled in close and he looked at her, his arm bent under her, his hand in her hair. She was quiet, contemplating something. Her breath was on his skin when she spoke.

“Why did you and the American bloke break up?” She asked quietly, her voice soft. He had also learned that she was most talkative after sex; full of questions and wanting to talk about anything and everything. He didn’t mind; his life was made up of talking. At least with her, he didn’t have to carefully pick and choose what he was going to say as he did in interviews. There was no list of approved questions and she wasn’t trying to trick him into revealing any gossip.

He had no idea why she was asking; why she cared. He had explained his sexuality to her the night of the party, and she seemed to accept it. Nonetheless, he answered her, part of him knowing that deep down, she was trying to understand him and by extension whatever what was going on between them. Being an actor had given him great insight. He was three years older than her, but he felt like in some ways she was much younger. Maybe it was because of her sheltered upbringing and the walls she had built. He didn’t know, but he didn’t have a problem talking to her about anything whereas she often did. 

“Brandon.” Richard said. She put her hand on his chest, palm resting flat on the ginger chest hair. She nodded and he continued. “It was too much of everything. He’s...he’s just starting out in his career, young. We had a lot in common, but he wanted things I couldn’t give him.” Richard had thought about it extensively. His time with Brandon; he would never, ever trivialize it or say it was a mistake, but it was over and there were of course things he regretted and wished he could change.

He told her all about it. Things he never told anyone, his family, his friends, no one. He had met Brandon while he was still with Ellie and they had instantly hit it off. He had a ton of gay friends and didn’t think anything of it. He had kissed men and even fooled around, but Brandon was his first real, public, relationship with a lad.

His career had been skyrocketing and Brandon was in LA, so he took a chance and moved in with him after being long distance for a few months. He closed up his house and went to sunny California, leaving his friends and family behind. 

“I think that had a part in our split.” He told her. “I missed my family and London and Brandon was doing American tv, so he couldn’t leave.” He continued, explaining that it was hard being with an actor, no matter their gender. The long hours, the travel, the press. It all took a toll.        

Brandon was also much more public. He was out as a gay man and proud. He was very vocal on social media, which was something Richard avoided unless it was to promote his career. They fought over stupid things like social media posts and holding hands in public. These weren’t problems; they were just picking at each other and causing fights as a release of anger with each other and the situation. He gradually started to think that Richard was ashamed, embarrassed, which wasn’t the case. He just didn’t want everything to be about his relationship. With every relationship he always stayed private, preferring people to focus on his work and his private life staying private. He never made any statements, but people knew they were together.

He had been in the business for twenty years and he mostly stayed under the radar with his private life. He didn’t like to be looked at like a celebrity, but an actor, an artist. He knew he was asking for something unreasonable, the fame and fortune but not being open with his life, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be able to love who he wanted and when people found out about Brandon, Richard wasn’t prepared for the uproar over it. Fans and the public had always assumed he was straight and were shocked about Brandon.

“We loved each other, but not enough to make it with all of that.” Richard said. “The press followed us both everywhere, hoping to get a photo of us together. It was insane and stressful and it was just too much.” He said, twisting a curl on his finger, his other hand on her hip. “I think maybe you’ve got it figured out, Al.” She had been listening, eyes watching intently, but when he said that, she didn’t understand, so he explained.

“You don’t let anyone in, so you don’t get hurt. You keep them just far enough away so they don’t get too close.”

“You make me sound so heartless.” She said quietly, sitting up, pulling the sheet with her. “I’ve had relationships before.” It was his turn to listen as she spoke. 

“Most blokes can’t handle me.” He smiled at that, and so did she, but he knew what she meant. “I know it and I know this life is a lot. Most of the guys I’ve had relationships with are rich and posh, but just normal. They can’t handle the press, the attention.” The relentless press, the constant pressure. She had to live a certain way, project a certain image. If her partner wasn’t exactly right, perfect, strong enough, then it wasn’t worth it. She couldn’t and wouldn’t be public with anything or anyone unless it was carefully thought out and planned. No social media, no grand declarations. Everything was quiet and secret until it was unavoidable. Then, the family tipped the press and it exploded like a volcano. 

“The other problem is, this sounds bloody horrible, but I think you’ll get it.” She hesitated. She had never explained this to anyone before. She and Harry had discussed it though, so she pulled from that. 

“You know how when you go to a club, you can pull anyone you want?” She asked. He looked at her.

“I mean, that’s not exactly what happens, but I get what you’re saying…” he replied, smiling.

“I have that too. This sounds so bad, but any bloke. Mostly just because I’m a royal and it’s like a…” she waved her hand around, not knowing the right words.

“Like a badge of honor to fuck a princess?” He supplied, squeezing her bare hip. 

“Exactly.” She smiled. It was crude, but it was honest and she appreciated that. For once, there was no bullshit. “It took me a while to figure that out, that no one is genuine. It might not be sex they want, but money, fame, connections, something.”

“But not you.”

“They never really want me. Just the title or what...whatever. It’s why Kate and Wills dated ten years and Harry didn’t marry until he was thirty five. It’s hard to figure it out. To figure out what's real.”

He didn’t reply. It was so fucking sad, he didn’t even know what to say. She was so messed up and she fully realized it and accepted it.

“Between my family and the public and my own...issues, there’s no one that can take it all. It’s easier to just have friends and hookups.” She finished, shrugging.

“What about a family, kids and love?” He asked. 

Another shrug, this time with a frown. “I want all of that, but I don’t think it’ll happen.” 

“That’s so fucking sad.” He said what he had just thought, he couldn’t help it.

“I know, but it’s the truth.” She replied and his heart broke for her. She deserved all of what she wanted and it was so sad that she felt she couldn’t have it. She yawned and he pulled her back down to him. He smoothed her crazy hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They didn’t speak again and soon she was asleep, her mouth a bit open, that little line on her forehead smoothed away. He just laid quietly next to her, their bodies touching, his hand in her soft hair.

He had always thought she was too much for him, too pretty, too famous, too rich, too posh. But this past day and a half had shown him that while she was all of that, she was just a sad, lonely girl. He could make her smile, make her laugh, and make her forget about this crazy life she lived. Maybe she could do the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, Richard has been living and traveling with Brandon since February of this year. This story is set in the future obviously. I’m a huge fan of both guys and am not taking any sort of stance on anything. What I’ve written in this chapter is pure fiction made up in my imagination. I’ve seen a lot of people on social media get very angry about things related to the two actors and I don’t want that sort of thing. That’s why I tagged the story F/M and M/M, so people would be aware. Thanks and I hope you’re liking the story so far.


	12. Chapter 12

When Allegra woke Saturday morning, Richard wasn’t there. She went to the window and saw his car was there, but hers was gone. He must have gone to take it away from the house. He was persistent, she’d give him that. She showered and went to his closet, pulling on a black button down that was hanging up, still in the dry cleaning bag. She cuffed the sleeves, the tails hanging to her thighs. Then, she gathered up her clothes, plus some others of his that were lying around and headed downstairs. She had nothing clean to wear, not even knickers.

It took her a bit to find the washer and figure out how to use it, but she got the load started and drifted away to the kitchen for coffee. As it brewed, she turned her mobile back on. There were missed calls and texts. Scrolling through, she deleted all the voicemails and called Kate back.

“My god, where are you!?” Kate screeched. 

“I’ll tell you the truth if you get William off my back and let me have until Sunday night.” Her coffee was ready, so she opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything to make for breakfast. 

“Allie-“ Kate started, wary.

It was then that she heard keys in the lock and Richard was coming in the door, her keys in his other hand. He gave her a big grin, his handsome face splitting in two, and her heart stopped. Ghosting him wasn’t going to be as easy as she had originally thought. She frowned at the thought, but pushed it away and refocused on Kate, who was still talking. 

Allegra leaned against the counter, listening as her sister-in-law ranted on about how Allegra was so irresponsible, how they were all worried and on and on. Finally, Allegra had enough.

“I’m not fucking around, Kate.” Allegra cut her off. “I’m serious. I’m safe. I’m sober. If they don’t agree, I’m hanging up and I’ll see you Sunday. I’m not trying to worry all of you, but I’m a grown adult and I deserve a bit of fucking privacy.” Her rant got Richard’s complete attention and he was gaping at her.

“Running away doesn’t exactly scream grown adult, Als.” Kate countered. Allegra could picture her rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t run away.” She countered. “I went to visit a mate and decided to stay the weekend with him.” Richard grinned wider at that, coming around to her, his hands sliding up her bare legs. He halted when he realized that she was without knickers, and inhaled sharply. Allegra grinned then too, grabbing his wrist to stop him from touching, but moving closer just the same, pushing against him.

“Who is it?” Kate asked. “Just tell me and I’ll talk to William. You can have until the end of the weekend.” Allegra heard loud mumbling in the background on Kate’s end. She knew her brother was at wits end. 

“Ask Wills if he tracked the jag yet, then I’ll tell you.” 

Kate spoke to William, asking, and then got back on the line. “It’s in Battersea.” She said.

“Tell him he’s to be quicker next time. I’m a pro at security evasion. I’m in Kentish Town with Kit’s friend Richard. See you Sunday.” Allegra hung up, silenced the phone and exhaled. 

“Bloody hell.” Richard was still gaping. “That must be her royal highness, not Allie.” 

“You got it.” Her nerves were on edge. She hated being that way with them, but she had enough. She was radiating anger and annoyance and pulled him closer by his belt loops. “Come on. I need you to fuck me til I’m in a better mood.”

Richard scooped her up in a fireman’s hold and she held onto his waist upside down. She was laughing by the time they got upstairs, and he was hard and ready. Everything about her turned him on. Coming home after hiding the car to her in his shirt and no knickers in the kitchen, listening to her take a stand against her family, basically telling them to bugger off. Her dirty mouth and those emerald eyes. He wasn’t going to be able to let her go tomorrow night. 

Richard threw her in the bed and she giggled as he undressed in a flash. He was on her in an instant, kissing her hard and pushing into her at the same time, those eyes going wide and round, her breath hitching in her throat.

“That’s my favorite, when you just take what you want.” She said, voice thick and husky. He flipped them around so she was on top, the shirt open so she was exposed to him. She pushed down hard, grinding into him and it was his turn to lose his breath and his mind. Her slim legs were bent on either side of his hips, her hands gripping the headboard behind him for leverage. She used her knees to move up and down and he helped her by gripping her hips. They were both wild and frantic, coming together, their joined bodies pulsating and vibrating. She was moaning, eyes closed, and he was losing his mind. When she came, he almost lost it completely, but pulled out. She gripped his hard erection, slick with her juices, and pumped and pulled until he came, the white hot liquid pulsing out all over her hand and his torso.

“Come take a bath with me.” She whispered breathlessly. “Your bathtub is amazing.” Her eyes were soft and she seemed calmer. He could only nod dumbly. She was slowly wrecking him and she didn’t even realize it. 

He followed her into the loo and started the water in the big, modern stand-alone tub. She pulled her hair up into a messy pile and shrugged out of his shirt. Richard got in first and she sat between his legs, her back to his front, the hot water up to their chests. The tub was big enough and she was short enough that she could stretch her legs all the way out, dark polished toes visible at the far end. Richard had to bend his knees, but he didn’t mind; she was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck and shoulder and she sighed.

“I wish you had a fireplace.” She said. “Then it would be perfect.” 

“I’ll get one.” He whispered, moving his hands to hold hers, their fingers entwined, their bodies relaxing. “Or I’ll move.” Allegra giggled. 

She was quiet for a bit, so Richard started asking her about her childhood. He had a vague, passing knowledge due to his mum being a royal enthusiast, but he didn’t know much. He was also curious to see if she would answer. Her conversation with Kate was intense and gave him the impression that she maybe, possibly, had opened up a bit to the idea of him, of them.

“My favorite place we go is Birkhall.” She said. “Do you know it?” He shook his head. “It’s on the grounds of Balmoral. My dad’s cottage. It’s by the river and we have horses and dogs and it’s private and peaceful.” 

“We go every summer unless I’m on holiday. We’re very regimented and that’s what I remember most from being a child. Christmas in Norfolk, Easter at Windsor, summer in Scotland and all the rest in the City.”

“Can’t you just do what you want?” He asked, truly wondering. 

“Look what happened.” She pointed out. “I was here less than 24 hours and my brother rang me. Part of it is safety, part of it is my past...indiscretions, but I can never just do what I want. My patronages and engagements are picked for me and planned six months in advance. I go where they tell me and when, dress and act how they expect.”

“What happens if you say no?”

“I embarrass the family, let down the country, disappoint everyone.” She said. “I tried after uni. I wanted to give it up, get a real job, live a normal life, but I couldn’t. I love helping people and traveling and I love this country.” She shrugged, hoping he understood. “Plus, for all of it, I get tons of free time, get to meet famous movie stars and live in a palace.” She finally smiled, joking, and pushed back against him. The water was cooling, so they got out, wrapping up. He tossed her the black button down and she remembered about the wash.

“Come show me how to use the dryer.” She told him. He was confused, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs, telling him about the wash.

“I don’t have clean knickers.” 

Allegra leaned against the doorframe to the small closet where the machines were and Richard opened the washer and scooped out the small load of clothing she had started. Everything in the dryer, he pushed a few buttons and it started up.

“What else don’t you know how to do?” He asked, heading toward the kitchen. She screwed up her face, thinking.

“I’ve never used an iron, or a vacuum.” Allegra supplied. “Gone to the market or the cinema or-“

“Wait, you’ve never been to the movies?” Richard was gobsmacked. She shook her head as he handed her another cup of coffee. She noticed he added the right amounts of milk and sugar and had to keep herself from frowning again at his familiarity.

“Just fancy premiers tied to engagements.” She replied. “Not a real movie with popcorn and candy in one of those reclining seats and sticky floors. We have a theatre at the palace and can watch whatever we want.”

He was still gaping at her, so she went on.

“And karaoke, no social media, of course. I went to Disneyland Paris once, but it was a hassle-“ 

“Dishwasher?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Nope, but I can scuba dive, ride a motorcycle, jump a horse, and hit a grouse with a rifle from 100 yards.” She smiled and he pulled her close. “Pros and cons, give and take, and all that.” She gave him a wink.

“You’re a nutter.” He smiled at her.

“So I’ve been told.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure about this chapter. I really wanted to cut it, but I think a little conversation/peek into thoughts is necessary. Ugh. This is why I don’t write for a living ;) Also why I can’t do one-shots. They always turn into long multi-chapter fics!

Allegra went out to the garden for a cigarette and Richard tidied the kitchen. He watched her through the French doors, exhaling a plume of smoke, the creamy skin of her neck extended. She looked thoughtful, something he hadn’t noticed in her until this weekend. Whenever he had seen her before, it was fun, party Allegra. He figured this was the more real Allegra, just easy and thoughtful, with a dash of nutter thrown in to keep things exciting. 

Sure enough, she stubbed out the cigarette and came inside, wheels turning, eyes sparkling. He was still at the counter, so she slid in front of him, pulling herself up onto it, her bare legs on either side of his body.

“I had a thought.” She said. “Be honest.” He nodded and she moved closer to look him in the eye, her face only inches away. She was mesmerizing and he knew he would agree to anything she said.

“What if we go out?” She just casually dropped it out there and he looked at her.

“Like a date?” He had no fucking clue where she was going. Her body was so close; she smelled like smoke and his shampoo. 

“What do people think of you?” She asked, pointedly not answering. Now, he was even more confused by her additional question. “What I mean is, would they assume we were shagging or would they think we were just mates because you like blokes?”

Richard sighed. “I told you-“

“No, I know what you said.” Allegra tried to clarify. “I know you don’t care, lad, hen, whatever. I don’t care either. I’m saying maybe it won’t be obvious to everyone because of...your previous relationship and we can go out and have fun and just be.” She continued and he started to understand. “The press can say we’re friends, and we won’t say anything differently. I think everyone knows we know each other?”

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say no, that he wasn’t going to parade around town with her as mates. He wasn’t going to use his sexuality as some strange cover, an opposite bearding situation, so they could be seen in public. That then what, they go on “dates” and get closer and she would freeze up and change her mind? He wanted to say all those things, but he didn’t. Instead, he just leaned forward and kissed her. 

If it meant he could spend more time with her, he would do it. He pulled her off the counter, his hands on her bottom, and she laughed.

“Come on. Let’s get you some knickers and I’ll take you out.” He said, taking her toward the dryer. 

Half an hour later, they were in his car, both nervous. He started the engine and pulled onto the street. When they were on a straightaway, he looked quickly at her. She had plaited her hair and had dark sunglasses on, her clean clothes from the first night, large purse at her feet.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. She just nodded, so he continued. “Do you think we should drive a bit out of the City?” 

“That’s a good idea.” Allegra replied. They decided on at least a forty-five minute drive out and Richard headed east, meandering through the City traffic.

“Do you know where we’re going?” She asked as he turned onto the motorway.

“Nope.” He replied, a cheeky grin on that handsome face. He had on dark glasses too, but she knew by now that those sea blue eyes would be sparkling.

They chatted about all sorts of things and forty minutes later, they were turning off the motorway in Dartford. Richard was looking out the window, so Allegra knew he didn’t actually have a plan. That was fine with her; it was a nice day and they were perfectly safe in his car. She watched, quietly, as he turned into a car park, a large white building in front of them.

 “A shopping centre?” Allegra finally asked, eyes wide. He nodded, leaning over her, and popped open the glove box. Inside, there were a handful of ball caps in all colors. Some had sports or car racing team logos on them, some were plain. He grabbed out a black one and a white one, handing her the black one.

“Matches your outfit.” He smiled as she looked at him incredulously. 

“You’re taking me to the mall?” She asked again, frowning. “And this is our disguise? Ball caps?”

“No one will recognize us.” Richard insisted. “I’ve never seen a photo of you in a ball cap. You’ve not got a stitch of makeup on nor your princess costume.” He joked and that got him an eyeroll. “We’re thirty kilometers outside of the city and no one would think we’d be here, let alone together.” 

She was still sitting, still securely buckled, staring at him, not making any move to exit the sports car. She opened her mouth, but just closed it again, not finding any words in the face of his insanity.

“Come on.” He pushed the ignition off and shoved the white cap onto his head. “Live a little. You’ve already broken a pile of rules this weekend; what’s a trip to the mall?” That little thought line was between her eyebrows, her mouth downturned. Richard leaned over again, a quick kiss on the lips, and got out of the car.

Allegra dithered, but then got out as well. Before they got to the entrance, he turned to her and took the cap out of her hand.

“Just act normal.” He whispered in her ear. “No one will recognize you; it’s too unexpected, you at the mall, during the day, with me.” She nodded and he put the hat on her head. “If this makes you that nervous, I can think of something else.” Richard said. She was very quiet and it was a bit unnerving. He hadn’t really thought about it. They had said forty-five minutes and at forty he had seen the sign for the shopping centre, so pulled off the motorway. 

Finally, Allegra shook her head. “It’s fine.” She said. “It’s just...it’s...I’ve never been out alone before.” She looked away, blushing, embarrassed at her sheltered upbringing.  

“You’re not alone.” He replied and squeezed her hand.

 

They walked around a bit, just window shopping. There were a lot of people, but no one seemed to pay them any mind. Allegra was still more quiet than she had been, but she gradually loosened up, telling him a story about some time at the polo when Harry and William wouldn’t let her play. When they were in the lift to the second floor, he stood close to her, and she didn’t move away. They weren’t holding hands or touching in any way though, just in case. 

“Want to get something to eat?” Richard asked as they approached the row of food shoppes. 

“Let’s get ice cream.” Allegra said, spotting the sign. “I bet you’re a vanilla guy.” She winked at him.

“I bet you’re rocky road, love.” Richard replied. “And for the record, I’m rum raisin.” The last part, he whispered in her ear, his Scottish burr rolling out the r’s and making her shiver. He walked away with a wink, ordered, glad the kid behind the counter was a young lad rather than a girl that might have recognized him, and they kept walking, ice cream in hand.

Allegra chanced a glance at him as they walked. He was chatty and carefree, strolling through the mall with her on a Saturday, gesturing with his hands and talking about all sorts of topics. Harmless stuff from childhood, things they each had coming up, embarrassing stories about Kit. It was normal and abnormal all at once. 

“Want to pop out through M&S?” He asked, catching her looking. “We can get something for dinner.” She nodded, a small smile on her face at his thought. “I’m sure you need your daily ration of caviar and champagne,  _ Princess _ .” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

They headed back to the car, each holding a carrier bag and she paused with him at the boot. 

“Thank you for this. It was brilliant.” She chanced a hand on his arm since no one was around and the boot was open, shielding them.

“Really?” Richard asked, looking at her, warily. “You’re telling tales; it’s just the mall.”

“I know, but it was so...normal.” Allegra replied, smiling. 

“That’s me.” Richard replied, smiling as well. “Just a normal bloke from Scotland.” He closed the boot and went to open her door for her. 

“Now what? Home?” She asked after he sat in the driver’s seat. She had taken off the cap and was turned in her seat, looking at him, one trainer tucked under her other leg, one eyebrow raised in a delicate arch. He looked at her and pushed the ignition, the sleek sports car growling to life.  _ Home. _

It was like she was a young girl and a wise soul all at once. Nervously excited by the prospect of a trip to the mall and ice cream, but jaded and cynical about love and the press and the world. He had no idea what they were going to do. What she expected, what she wanted. This little outing had gone well, so maybe that was a start? All he knew was that he wasn’t going to ask. He was going to take her home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allegra has a conversation with Harry.

 That night, after Richard fell asleep, Allegra was wide awake. All her plans were going awry. She wanted to stay with him. It had been two full days, but she wanted more. She thought they would fuck all weekend and she could get him out of her system, scratch an itch and all that. They had done exactly that, but now she felt all turned around and twisted up. She had hedged around asking him on a “date” not knowing if it would work, and when he agreed she was equal parts nervous and worried and excited. She had said it that first day; he wasn’t at all what she thought. He was kind and fun and seemed to be a genuinely good man. Different when it was just the two of them; quieter and less cocky. Normal.

  All her walls and rules and barriers needed to come back up, but she was struggling. She knew in her head that it wasn’t going to be anything except a disaster, but she just wanted to sit with him, talk with him, touch him. All his talk of the press and the stress of it and how it had impacted his last relationship was ringing around in her head. He hadn’t seen anything, didn’t know how ruthless they could be. They wouldn’t last against that, she was certain. 

 Then there was the family. She hadn’t spoken to them to again, but she was sure William had looked into Richard, possibly even had their security do a full background check. It was impossible that he hadn’t. 

She slid out of bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor. Downstairs, she found the scotch and poured a glass, taking it outside for a smoke. It was late and cold, but she needed air, needed to think. His neighborhood was quiet in comparison to Clarence House. Her balcony there overlooked St. James Palace and the House was right on the street, traffic noise and lights always around. His garden was tidy and green, a gate at the far end and some trees. 

Even his house was calming. Smooth colors, tidy, no clutter. Everything at hers was floral and gold, crystal and shine. People always milling about, someone needing something and things to be done. Allegra exhaled, mind racing. She should talk with Harry. He had texted her a few times, asking if she was okay, but they hadn’t gotten into anything specific. Being closer in age and with similar personalities made them close. She saw so much of herself in him and vice versa. They had been best mates their whole lives and often joined together against their dad to get what they wanted.

_ If you’re up, call me.  _ She texted him. Less than ten seconds later, her mobile vibrated.

“Hey.” She answered. Harry asked her what was up and she laid it all out. The entire thing, from the party to today, that he took her to the mall. Harry didn’t speak, didn’t ask any questions. She finished, taking a long drag on her cigarette and then he finally spoke.

“First, Wills is super fucking mad, I can tell you that.” Harry said. “But you know what I always say, fuck him and live your life.” 

“Harry, that’s not good advice.”

“Allegra, what do you want? If you want to be with him, fucking be with him. If you don’t, go home.” 

“It’s not going to work.”

“So? You can’t make decisions based on if you know things will work out the way you want.” He replied. “That’s a fucking shitty way to live.” 

 Allegra exhaled, her hand on her forehead. Harry went on, talking about their lives and expectations and telling her to just live a little. 

“Just do your duty and see him when you want. Don’t make a big do over it and see where it goes. I’m sure there’s something there or you wouldn’t still be at his house. He’s at least a good shagger, or you wouldn’t have seen him again.” He teased.

“Shut up.” She replied, not settled, despite his advice.

“Listen, you know I love you Allie, so whatever you need and all that. If Wills and dad disown you, you can come hang with us here.” 

She just told him she knew and that she loved him too and soon they were hanging up. She drank the last of the scotch in her glass and headed back in.

 She slid under the sheets and Richard rolled toward her. 

“I tried not to wake you.” She whispered as he pulled her in. She smelled like smoke and scotch. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re freezing.” He replied, accent thick. 

“I was outside.” Her voice was quiet and she snuggled in closer to him, her curls under his chin. “I was talking with Harry. He told me I can’t live my life based on what I think the outcome of something will be.” Her breath ghosted across his bare chest as she spoke.

“He’s right.” Richard replied. “I know that better than most.” He knew she was struggling and he didn’t know how to reply. She pushed her cold toes between his and his hand went to the spot on her hip where that loopy tattoo was. Her skin was so fair and smooth everywhere else except there that he couldn’t help but touch it.

“What should we do?” She wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I really don’t know.” He replied. He pushed her hair back from her face and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She was quiet, but her body was wound up, tense. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was still fully dark, the moon high in the big windows. He moved over so they were facing each other. “Let’s spend tomorrow and just take it easy. Then, you go home, do your princess shit, and we’ll see how it goes.” Allegra giggled. 

“It’s very important work.” She said, hands on him. “I get to cut a ribbon and then push the start button on the train engine.”

“Do you have special scissors?” He joked. 

“I sure do.” She replied. “When I plant trees they also give me a gold shovel.” Laughing with him was slowly pulling the tension out of her and she told him a few stories about engagements. Her favorites were the more casual ones and ones involving kids or animals. “I’d really like to focus on one area, like Wills gets to, but right now I just go where they say.” She added. “Maybe addiction or women’s issues or both.” 

 He knew bits of her past, had even gotten high with her and Kit and some mates a few times, ages ago, but he asked her why anyway. She was thoughtful, but then spoke. 

“After uni, I had a bit of a hard time. Harry and I got into a lot of trouble. Drugs, drink, inappropriate behavior.”

“I think you’ve still got a few of those, Al.” He smiled wide. 

“Inappropriate behavior is my specialty.” She grinned wickedly and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, her mouth on him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three quarters of this chapter is just porn, so enjoy ;) 
> 
> I’m thinking maybe five more chapters to make an even twenty, but maybe not. We will see!

She lavished him with attention, kissing, licking and sucking. Richard sat up when he saw where she was headed and he inhaled sharply. She took him fully in her mouth, her hand at the base of his shaft, her other hand on his thigh. 

His mind was racing, she was so much. He was trying hard not to push up into her mouth, but when she moved her hand from his thigh to cup and squeeze his balls, he couldn’t help it and thrust up. He hit the back of her throat and her eyes watered, but she continued sucking and pulling. Her perfect mouth was wrapped tight around him and he was losing his mind. He was so close, so quickly, his hands in her hair, her mouth wet and warm.

“Allie,” he tried to pull at her. “Allie, I’m there.” It came out as a sigh and she just hmmm’d in response, not stopping. 

The vibration sent him over the edge and he jerked up, exploding into her mouth with a loud growl. Her hands let go, back to his thighs. She looked up at him then, a small grin on her face, her eyes dark and intense. In one smooth move, Richard flipped her on her back and thrusted into her wet, tight center. 

She was breathing heavy and was so ready that it didn’t take long and she was coming undone under him. His head was swimming, heart pounding, chest tight. He didn’t think he could come again, but he was hard as a rock and she was so tight around him that he did, pounding into her without care as she yelled his name. He emptied into her, filling her, as she moaned and trembled, grasping at him, both of them slick and sweaty.

“That-“ She couldn’t speak.

“Fuck.” Was all he could say. His mind and heart were racing, his lungs struggling to fill with air. 

Allegra let him pull her up to the headboard, her bones like jelly. She let him wrap her in his arms, let him smooth her wild hair from her face and let him kiss her slowly and gently. Her heart was still pounding.

“I’m on the pill.” She whispered as he touched her face. He nodded, his forehead touching hers, those ocean eyes closed. She didn’t know if she should add that she never, not once, had ever had sex without a condom. Not even when she was piss drunk and high as a kite. She didn’t want him to assume anything of her and she didn’t want him to think she assumed anything of him, at all.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, eyes still closed. He was rubbing at her tattoo again, distracted. “I should have been more careful. I don’t know what happened. I got carried away and I just got...lost.” It was her turn to nod. She still didn’t speak. His scots brogue was thick and rumbling, soothing despite her intense nervousness. 

She was going to run. He knew it. That was why he had bundled her up tight in his arms and started talking. Talking always helped, he found, no matter the situation. Be it a distraction or a deflection, he spoke and people felt at ease. He spoke to her softly, holding her tightly. 

“I had full physical six weeks ago, right before the party.” 

He went on, still touching her, still speaking quietly. His chest still tight. “For the film. It’s required by the underwriters for an insurance policy on me.” She nodded, the tension easing a fraction. “You...since then, you’ve been it.” 

Those wide, grass green eyes flew to his, her perfect mouth opening to speak. She didn’t know what to say or where to start, but she knew that she trusted him. In all the time they had known each other, he had always been respectful and kind, never joked disparagingly or cruelly about anyone. That had always struck her, and for some reason, she fully believed him. Maybe it was stupid or naive, but she did.

She shook her head, still unsure, but finally spoke, her plummy accent soft. She told him what she had just run through five minutes ago, that she had never in her life had unprotected sex, had never once been that joined with a man, nothing between them at all.

“It’s my fault too. I should have said something, stopped you. You’ve...you’ve done something to me.” She continued, eyes confused and unsure. “I don’t understand what’s happening…I can’t think.” Her words were halting and she struggled with them. He squeezed her closer. 

“I’m very charming.” He said, smiling, waggling his eyebrows, trying to get her to smile. That little line formed between her eyebrows, her lips in a frown. 

“We can’t be together.” She said. Not the desired response. “I wish we could, but I can’t imagine…anything could come of this.” 

Richard just nodded, staying quiet. He pressed another kiss to her temple. Neither spoke again and she pried herself out of his arms and went to the loo. Richard listened to the toilet flush, the water run. 

He was so fucking confused by all of this, just like she was. His being drawn to her, the intensity of it. It had only been a little over two days. Sure, it was non-stop, 24/7 time together, he had known her for years and they had been communicating regularly since the party in February, but still. He and Brandon had split in December, only a bit over a month before he and Allegra hooked up. He had started up with Brandon right when he and Ellie split, so after Brandon, he had wanted to be single, focus on work. Yet, here he was, so bloody consumed by her that he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, lost his mind every time she touched him. He needed her to come back to bed; needed her to stay. 

Allegra leaned over the sink, turning off the tap and looking at herself in the mirror. Her lips and chin were red and bruised from his beard, her hair a wild mess about her face. She didn’t recognize herself. Even her body felt foreign to her; wound up, overheated and so fucking sore and used in an amazingly good way. She didn’t know what to do. She was caught in the same perpetual state she had been in since the party. Run away from him, forget his handsome face and azure eyes, or hold him so tightly neither of them could breathe. 

 One more day. Less than twenty four hours and she would be back at the palace doing her princess shit like he said and this amazing weekend would be over. Her brain was rapidly cycling through everything, so she took a deep breath, intent on just enjoying the night and next day with him. She exhaled, looked one last time in the mirror, and went back to him. 

“I thought maybe you snuck out the window.” He said when she came back, sliding under the blanket. 

“Thought about it, but it’s too high.” Allegra replied. “Plus, I’m not wearing trousers.” 

“Or knickers.” He smiled, pulling her close, his hands on her hips. She laughed, pushing up a little to reach his face. Her lips were warm on his cheek as she kissed it, her hand on the other side of his face. She settled back in and they were both quiet and calm, sleep soon claiming them.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, Allegra woke to find him looking at her, those eyes watching, his face turned toward her on the pillow. She stretched, moving closer.

“Why are you staring, creeper?”

“I never realized how pretty you were.” He replied quietly, moving onto his stomach, but still looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

“You really are a charmer.” She laughed. He pushed his arms under the pillow so his head was raised. 

“What’s your favorite color?” He asked. She just looked at him. “Come on. Twenty questions. I don’t want to have to google you.” 

“You’d find a lot of shit about me, but my favorite color won’t be there.” She said. “Maybe some upskirt pap photos or tittie shots if you look hard enough though.”

“I don’t need photos.” He grinned wickedly, pulling his hand out from under the pillow and sliding it up her thigh, over her hip and resting it on her waist. 

She responded instantly and for a fleeting moment he wondered if she was trying to distract him from the questions by having sex. He didn’t care though, because he was persistent and they had all day. The questions could wait and two could play at that game. 

Soon enough, he had her bent over the edge of the bed, her hands twisted in the sheets, her firm, round bottom teasing him as he pounded into her. Allegra was moaning loudly, begging and pleading, as he slowed his movements. He wanted her all the time and by her reaction every time he touched her, she obviously felt the same. 

Richard leaned down, his tongue swiping a path from the top of her behind to between her shoulder blades as he pushed forcefully back in. She moaned his name, clenching up around him. She was so wet and tight, he was losing it, having a hard time controlling himself. Everything was slick and hot, her cheeks flushed, eyes dark with want. 

He moved his hands to her bottom, sliding his hard dick in and out of her, torturing her with the slowness of it. When he slid out and his tip pressed at her behind, she let out a low moan and he chuckled.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that, princess.” He said and rammed back into her, making her cry out. 

Her feet were on the floor, body bent over the bed and he pushed her legs closer together, making everything tighter. He couldn’t mess about anymore, all his nerves exploding, his muscles aching from the control. He knew she would go over as soon as he did, so he grabbed her hips and thrusted hard. She was pleading with him, begging him to get on with it, so he did and she fell apart, violently coming as he spilled into her with a force that surprised them both.

“My god.” She whispered, out of breath, voice raw and ragged. He flopped down next to her, his face inches from hers. She was looking at him, face flushed, eyes still dark. She smiled. “Blue.”

Allegra watched him, his beautiful eyes momentarily narrowing in confusion. Then, he realized and his face split into a grin and he laughed. It was big, hearty belly laugh and he pulled her close, his rough skin against her smooth, his strong arms wrapped around her. He kissed her, slow and sweet, and then looked at her again, lines around his eyes deepening with his smile. 

 She was literally and figuratively fucked.

They stayed in bed all morning. He asked her way more than twenty questions and she surprised him by demanding that he answer the same questions.

“It’s only fair.” She shrugged. He had brought coffee upstairs and they were tangled up in the sheets, leaning against the headboard. Favorite food, places to go on holiday they had and hadn’t been, favorite movie, television show, summer or winter, cats or dogs, city or country, favorite city and on and on. Her answer to what she would do for a job were she not a princess sent him into uproarious laughter. 

“It’s not that funny.” She was frowning and it was adorable.

He wiped tears from his eyes, trying to stop laughing. “I’m sorry I just can’t picture you as a librarian.” He started laughing again. She told him she loved books and reading and had a degree in British literature. She had a lot of downtime, so it was either reading or watching telly. She said she would love to own a bookstore; one of those dusty places with rare first editions, but with everything online, it didn’t seem so sound an idea.

“Do you wear glasses?” He asked, a devilish grin on his face. Allegra shook her head. “Glasses and your hair up, maybe some tweed or something. You’d be the sexiest fucking librarian in the world.” 

“You’re crazy.” She replied, but smiled, setting down her mug as he crawled over to her. 

“Favorite book.”

“I could never choose.” She replied as he settled on top of her, just the crisp sheet between their naked bodies, his head on her stomach. “My favorite author is Lord Byron. Oh, and Thomas Hardy. Probably DH Lawrence too.” That sent her down a tangent and he just listened as she spoke at length about poetry and books and first editions. Her hand was in his hair and he closed his eyes, her voice and touch soothing. She was a contradiction at every turn. 

“Did I put you to sleep?” She asked. He made a noncommittal mmm sound, and shook his head. “I know you’re more of an action lad.” She wiggled under his weight and that got his attention. Richard propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

“I was listening. Your voice is like music.” He smiled. 

Allegra couldn’t figure him out. He looked at her with such intensity that it sometimes made her uncomfortable. When she spoke, he acted as though he was listening to every single word. All the questions and talking were unexpected. He was free with his compliments and flattery even though he obviously didn’t need to use a line on her since she was naked in his bed. 

“What kind of music?” Allegra asked, sliding down, her voice soft.

“Classical, obviously.” He said. “Something with a harp or a flute.” His face was inches from hers and he closed  the last bit of the distance so he could kiss her. 

  
  


“Let’s go to lunch and then you’ve got to take me to my car.” She said. “I promised I’d be back for dinner.” She was drying her hair with a fluffy towel, wet and naked in front of him. His shoulders hurt from her nails digging into his skin while they had shower sex.

“Let’s go to dinner instead.” He replied, following her out of the steamy bathroom, wrapping his own towel around his trim waist. “I’ll make us lunch, we’ll shag some more, and then we can go to dinner.” He punctuated each item with a kiss, his hands on her. She was looking at him dubiously, so he went on. “I’m sure you won’t answer when I call you, so I-“

“I’ll answer.” She cut him off, hands on his arms. Her voice was soft, but he heard. “I promise.” She leaned up and kissed him softly. “But I am starving.” 

While Richard made sandwiches, she headed outside for a smoke. She answered a text from Rose wondering where she had been all weekend by sending her a selfie with Richard visible at an angle far in the background.

_ You’re a complete nutter. Both of you.  _ Came Rose’s reply. 

_ I’m going home tonight.  _

_ Then what?  _ Rose asked.

_ I have no fucking clue. _

Then she texted back and forth with her dad. He and Camilla were back from tour on Wednesday. They were having a good time, if a bit exhausted. Looking behind her, back into the house, Richard was on his mobile, the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he finished making lunch. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, so she just replied to a few more texts.

Her cigarette done, she headed back inside. He slid two cokes across the counter and came around to sit next to her as he ended his call. 

“Kit.” He told her. “Telling me I’m a dumbass.”

“I told Rose I was here.” She told him between bites. “She said the same.” 

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later, they were back in his car. She was turned toward him, wearing another one of his button downs, the sleeves cuffed up and her black leggings. She was tiny, so it just looked like an oversized shirt, especially with the leggings and trainers. He really just wanted to go back inside and keep her in his house until they both got tired of each other, but he knew that wasn’t an option. So, they would go to dinner, he would drop her in Battersea and see what happened. He was fifty-fifty that she would ghost him. Maybe 60/40.

Certain things made him wonder. She was hesitant at first to talk with him, but now seemed to be warming up, comfortable. She had told him not to say anything to Kit, but then confessed to Rose. She was willing to go to dinner, the mall, despite that she originally said this was a sex only arrangement. He was confused but it was fine. As he had said before, he was patient and if it didn’t work out, it didn’t matter to him. She was fun and they got on. The sex was amazing and he didn’t have to worry about her going to the rags with a tell all story or that she was using him in some way. 

He supposed maybe she was using him, but only in the same way he was using her. She wasn’t using him to get ahead in her career, she had piles of money, fame, connections. But they were both lonely and that was it. He knew he would fall in love with her. He always did. He was the type that fell hard and fast for a person without thinking of the consequences. 

Allegra was the exact opposite. He didn’t know what was going to happen; he couldn’t even imagine. 

Her hand on his thigh brought him out of his thoughts. He swiveled to her and caught only the end of her sentence, so she repeated herself.

“We can stay in, it’s okay.” She repeated, looking at him. “You can take me to Battersea later. It doesn’t matter.”

 “No, let’s get dinner.” He pulled out of the parking space and slid the car into traffic. Allegra took out her mobile and texted someone. She paused to look at him again. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” She asked. “If we’re staying in the City, I’ll need security.” He nodded and told her an address. She texted and put her mobile back in her bag. They went over the river and she recognized that they were headed toward Battersea. Soon, he was pulling up in front of an unassuming row of shops. There was a small restaurant in the middle. 

“Should we wait?” He asked, putting the car in park. Allegra looked around and it didn’t take her practiced eyes long to spot them. There was a blacked out Range Rover parked across the street, three spaces down, lights out.

“They’re here.” She got out and headed that way, Richard catching up. A man with short cropped grey hair and deep lines around his eyes put the window down as she approached. There was another, older man, behind the wheel. Richard hung back a little, hands in his pockets, but he could hear their conversation.

“The Duke isn’t pleased, Princess.” The man said, thick cockney accent and a frown.

“That’s nothing new, Claude.” She smiled at him. “He should be glad I’m not high on blow.” She sassed, getting a deeper frown from the man. They talked a bit, agreeing that they would hang outside unless she texted.

“Give me the bloke’s number, just in case.” Claude added. Her eyes swung to Richard and then back to the big man. 

“Just in case of what?” She asked, knowing full well what the reply was going to be. Sure enough, Claude rolled his eyes.

“In case you take a runner, in case you don’t answer, in case someone abducts you and he’s left behind, in case-“

“Bloody hell, here.” She cut him off and took out her mobile to air drop the contact. 

“I told the Duke you were fine, but I'm glad you didn’t make a liar out of me.” Claude said, putting his mobile away.

“You know I wouldn’t.” She replied and Claude just nodded. “We’re getting the jag after this if you want to trail.” She continued and he nodded. Then, she turned away from the range and looked at Richard. Claude rolled the window back up and they headed toward the restaurant. 

“No touching and I pay.” She said when they were on the sidewalk. 

“Deal on the touching, but I pay.” He countered. 

“You paid for the food at M&S and we’ve been at your place all weekend. I should pay.” She argued back. He thought a bit and agreed. 

They headed inside, Richard asking for a table in the back, and were immediately shown to their seats. It was a small, quiet, neighborhood Italian place. Casual and not too busy. 

“That’s your normal protection officer?” Richard asked after they had ordered a bottle of red wine and their food and the server moved away. “He’s the same guy from the party.”

“Claude.” Allegra replied. “Victor too, but he’s my driver. Claude’s been my head officer since I came back from gap year, so almost eleven years.”

“That seems like a long time?” 

“We have an understanding.” She smiled. It was clear from her interaction with the man and the way she spoke of him that they got on. “He gives me a wide leash and I don’t hang myself with it. Before him, I could run my RPO off in a month or less. Claude has grown children and treats me like a human.”

They talked some more, her telling him about her week ahead and him speaking about going back to set, his co-stars, the plot of the film. She asked him about his career, whom he liked working with the most, what type of role he’d most want. He thought for a moment, and then replied, leaning forward a bit.

“I usually say Willy Loman.” He said and she frowned. “When I’m older, of course.”

“Of course.” The smile returned.

“I don’t really have a dream part, honestly. I just read the scripts I’m sent and decide if I want to test for the role.” He went on, explaining that if he wanted to read the script again or if he thought it would be a challenge, test him, that was what usually drew his attention. 

They ate and drank the wine and enjoyed each other’s fully clothed, non-shagging company. None of the employees or other patrons seemed to recognize either of them and if they did, they didn’t act like it.

The server handed him the bill, and he agreeably passed it to her, a smile on his face. She settled it and they headed back out. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our weekend comes to a close. Or does it?

 “Thanks for the date, princess.” Richard said. 

She rolled her eyes at his use of her title. Sliding into the car, she buckled her seat belt and turned to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but paused. Then, she turned to look for the following Range. “Just say what you want to, Allegra.” Richard said, pulling into the road. The Range Rover pulled out behind. “You won’t hurt my feelings.” He added. She just shook her head, lips in a tight line. Allegra knew anything she said wouldn’t be true. She didn’t want to leave him, but what other options were there? Putting it out there wouldn’t solve anything.

She was uncharacteristically quiet on the short drive. He wanted to prod, ask if he could see her again, make plans, but he didn’t. He stayed quiet as well, navigating the dark city streets, the trailing vehicle behind him making him nervous. 

They arrived at the garage where he had left her car and he drove up to the second level, the trailing SUV casting shadows on the walls as they drove up. He hesitated at a spot, but then kept going, shifting the gears of the sports car. On the third level, he slowed again. Nothing.

“Did you forget where you parked it?” Allegra asked, finally looking at him again.

“No…” Richard trailed off, but accelerated up to the fourth level, which was the top. He slowed the car at the same spot. “Fuck.” It wasn’t there. Her £100,000 car was gone. “I’m sure I parked it on two.” He even rolled down the window, feeling like an idiot. It was obvious the sleek black sports car wasn’t there; even in the dim lighting of the garage.

“I’m sure you did too.” She replied. “He had them tow it.”

Richard gaped at her. Her voice was calm, but she was angry. She was so angry that she was vibrating like a spring ready to pop. “I cannot believe that fucking wanker. He’s a motherfucking twat and I’m going to give him a piece of my goddamn-“

“Love.” Richard put his hand on her leg her eyes went to him. His use of that word and the way he said it instantly stopped her rant. “It’s fine. I can drive you home, or they can.” He said, motioning toward her security team behind them. Those green eyes looked at him and then she smiled. A wicked, cheeky smile. Uh-oh.

“Fuck him.” She said, but calmer. “I’m done with him pulling this bullshit on me. You can drive me home. Right though the goddamn gates.” 

She texted Claude as Richard pulled the car into a spot to reverse it around. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t cancel my credit card and send an SAS team to pull me back in.” She was still ranting, but was less irate. “I bet they’ve dug up every skeleton in your closet. I wonder if they called your parents?”

“My parents?” He looked at her. She nodded.

“Once I got caught with a bloke at a pub and they called his mum the next day. They pretended to be calling about an employment reference and his mum blabbed all sorts of stuff to my dad’s secretary. I never heard from him again.”

Richard just shook his head. He would think his mum would have called him if a stranger called her and started asking things. It had happened before, but that was journalists and the like, trying for a scoop, not the Prince of Wales’s goons trying to blackmail him. 

“My family knows not to answer any questions. Even my publicist says no comment unless it’s 100% work related.” He told her. They were crossing back over the river toward Kensington Palace. Allegra directed him to a small road next to the gardens and told him to hang back at the turn to let Victor pass them. He would clear them with the gate at Clarence House.

“Park anywhere.” She instructed after they rolled through the heavy metal gate. He pulled up next to a smaller building and looked at her. She was agitated and tense, eyes on fire, hands balled into fists. She got out and strode over to the Range Rover as he just watched, her tiny body radiating stress. She spoke with Claude, hands motioning toward Richard and then toward the main house and back. The big man nodded and they were soon pulling away, back out the gate and gone.

She went back around his car to a garage a few yards away and pushed a code into a keypad. The metal door creaked open and his car’s headlights illuminated the sleek black jaguar parked boot first inside. She motioned  toward it in exasperation, a frown on her face, and pushed the keypad again. The door creaked back down and she stomped toward the house and he still just watched, the car still running. She stopped on the first marble step and looked back at him.

“You coming?” She called out. Then, she was up the stairs, a uniformed guard holding one of the big doors open for her. 

Was he coming? He had no fucking clue. She was mad as hell at her brother. Richard thought he should head out the gate, back to his peaceful, quiet house. He dithered. What were they doing? Was she fucking him to get back at her brother? To rebel? He had no idea and truthfully, at this moment, he didn’t care. He was already hard just thinking about her and her dirty mouth and she wasn’t even in view anymore. If she wanted him to fuck away her anger, he would do it. He would do whatever she wanted.

 Richard went through the still open door, nodding at the guard. It was so bright inside; all crystal chandeliers and a red carpet. Oil paintings filled the walls, the first one a painting of the Queen. There was a stairway down, one up, and a long hallway that was closed off with a gold cord. He chose up and took the stairs two at a time, stopping on the landing. Listening, he heard some glass clanging around, and he headed that way. He found her in a small room full of overstuffed furniture, wall to wall books, and a telly on the wall.

Allegra looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and she continued with what she was doing, pouring two glasses of Macallan 18. She held one out to him, exhaled when he took it and drank hers in one swallow. He did the same and she took his glass, leaving both on the bar cart. The scotch was the smoothest he had tasted; woodsy, smokey and rich, but that’s what you got for three hundred pounds a bottle. 

They had shagged so many times during the weekend, but when she took his hand and led him out of the room, he was nervous. He followed her up the last flight of stairs as she explained that the bedrooms were all on the third floor and the staff were restricted from coming up when any of the family were in residence.

 Allegra pushed open a door on the right and his eyes were finally given a break from all the shine and gold. This was her private space. There was a large four poster bed with fluffy white blankets and sheets, a huge fireplace opposite it. She left the lights off, but the balcony doors let in the moonlight and she moved away from him and bent to light a fire in the fireplace. 


	19. Chapter 19

“Welcome to Clarence House.” She said walking up to him again and exhaling. The fire was slowly growing in the hearth. Allegra was working to calm down, but the only thing she could think about was him and that was sending her pulse racing for an entirely different reason. “Now you can say you’ve shagged in a palace.” She finally smiled.

“I’ve been in nicer.” He grinned wide, joking. “And I haven’t shagged you yet.” He winked at her and she laughed. She put her hands on him, pulling him by his belt loops as she toed off her trainers. When she was done, she leaned up for his mouth; his lips were so soft, his beard even softer since he hadn’t shaved all weekend.

“You look so different when you shave.” She whispered against his lips. 

“I’m a man of many faces.” He smiled, eyes twinkling. He was right about that, Allegra thought. A mystery, indeed. She kissed him again, lazier this time, needing to take it slow and easy so she could just be with him and relax. His hands dipped under her shirt- his shirt that she was wearing- and his long fingers splayed out on her back, pulling her impossibly close. 

He was strong and warm and so incredibly handsome. His voice was calm and raspy, soothing her nerves and anger. He bent to kiss her again and again, their tongues probing and exploring. Allegra was so mystified by this whole thing. She knew it wasn’t going to work, it would never work, but she just couldn’t let him go. Richard’s hands moved to the front of her shirt, slowly and deliberately opening each small button, starting at the top. As each inch of skin was exposed, he kissed and licked, causing Allegra to squirm.

She brought her hands to his hair as he kissed her neck, her shoulder, her chest. The shirt fell away, his hands on her. She shivered in anticipation as he swiftly unhooked her bra with one hand and she moaned as his mouth went to her breast. He was still fully dressed, so she pulled at his gray jumper and he got the hint, breaking contact to pull it over his head. She removed her leggings and then he was back to her. 

“You’re a very attentive lover, Mr. Madden.” She whispered as he sucked her breast, pulling it into his mouth. He smiled against her skin and pulled away.

“I’m a giver, princess.” He replied and went back to his work. She sighed, her hands on his broad back sliding down to his waistband and then forward to the button and zipper of his jeans. The jeans fell immediately due to the weight of his wallet and mobile and he kicked off his trainers, the jeans going with them.

Allegra’s hands went to his black boxer briefs and it was his turn to sigh as she pressed and stroked with her fingers through the fabric. He was so hard, his erection straining at the thin cotton. She dipped her hand under the elastic waistband, pushing them down and smiling as his immense erection sprang free. He exhaled sharply as she wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently. Her hands were so small and delicate, fine bones and pale skin, but they drove him insane anytime and any place she touched. 

He was fully naked, lit by the fire, and Allegra was staring. She touched him, slowly and softly, fingers ghosting over his skin. She took a step closer, pressing her lips to his collarbone, her ginger curls falling forward, brushing his arm. He was tight against her, his erection pressing into her stomach. Her hands went to his biceps and she kissed lower, teasing with her tongue. 

When she went to her knees, her hands on his thighs, he groaned. 

“I never thought I’d see a princess on her knees.” He said softly. The last time she had done it, he was lying down and there was the time she had given him a hand job on his couch. She licked his shaft and looked up at him, those pine tree eyes wide.

“I told you, I’m not a princess in private.” She licked again, swirling her tongue around the tip. “I’m just Allie, just me.” His hands went to her hair, the dark red curls tangling in his fingers. She pulled him all the way in, sucking hard, and he moaned loudly. He didn’t want to finish in her mouth. He wanted to be hard and ready and fuck her properly. He enjoyed having her writhing under him or her delicate body on top of him.

Allegra sucked a bit more until he pulled at her, so she stood, eyes questioning, lips swollen. 

“I need to fill you up.” His brogue was thick and she smiled, her hands on him. 

“What are you waiting for?” She replied, a wicked grin on her face. His hand went to her knickers and they were soaking wet. He slipped them down and as she stepped out of them, he pulled the fluffy white blanket off the bed and spread it out in front of the fire. Her grin grew as did his erection.

Settled on the blanket, their bodies fully touching. He pushed her wild curls away from her face and she closed her eyes at his touch, her mouth opening. She was so beautiful, the glow of the fire on her pale skin, those lips parted at his touch, her soft skin against his. His hand drifted down, fingers stopping at her tattoo, and she smiled.

His hands continued down, fingers trailing, until he reached her warm center. It was so wet and so hot and she pushed up to his hand and he touched. She moaned and he teased, kissing her hard. 

“Please…” She said breathlessly. “Please, Richard…”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He replied. He pushed her hip so she was lying on her side, facing away from him. Hand still touching her clit, he bent to kiss the back of her neck. In one forceful thrust, he entered her from behind, filling her up as she cried out, her body tensing and then immediately relaxing, stretching. 

“Bloody fucking hell.” She said, bending one leg as he pulled out and pushed in again. She was almost perpendicular to him, her firm behind pushing into his hips. His hand was massaging her, sending sparks through her. He pushed his other hand under her so he could grab better and her hand snaked between her legs to cup his balls.

That drove him wild and he lost it. Richard pushed her down flat, her hands going over her head, her behind in the air. He got on his knees and kept going. She was trembling and breathing heavy, a tightness in her stomach that spread lower and lower until she was there. He was pounding into her from behind, all of her nerves exploding and she cried out, yelling his name, begging for him to come too. 

“Fuck yes, yes, yes.” He repeated it like a chant, thrusting into her warm, tightness. She tightened up around him and then he was gone, all control, everything, gone and he was pouring into her, yelling out himself and she came again from the intensity of his release. Allegra pushed back, causing him to moan, and then twisted around. He slid out, flopping down next to her, both their chests heaving. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. His hand went again to her hip and the tattoo.

“I should get another one somewhere else since you like touching that one so much.” She said softly, out of breath, her voice husky and eyes still closed.

“I can’t help it.” He said. He explained how it was rough where all of her other skin was smooth and it always drew his attention. He was leaning on his side, head propped up on his other hand. She was flat on her back, her side pressed against him. “What would you get?”

She shrugged. “I’ve a few ideas. What I pick depends on how rebellious I’m feeling when I do it.” Her hand went up to his neck and she pulled him down, kissing him. “I’m thinking ravens, right here.” She said, holding out her wrist. 

“Why ravens?” He kissed the spot on her wrist that she indicated. 

“You don’t know the legend?” She asked and he shook his head. She told him the legend of the six ravens of the tower.

“If all the ravens leave the Tower, the crown and kingdom will fall.” She said. “Celtic tradition says ravens are magical protectors.” She shrugged again, blushing. “I know it’s silly.” 

“It’s not.” He looked at her, the fire reflecting in those ocean eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crown actually breeds ravens now and keeps seven at the tower at all times, just in case ;)


	20. Chapter 20

They moved up to the bed, dragging the blankets with them and settled in. Allegra turned onto her stomach and looked over at him. Richard was on his back, his arm under his head.

“I know I’m…a lot.” She said quietly. He turned to look at her. She seemed agitated again, her brow furrowed, that little line back between them. She had her mouth open to speak, but nothing else came.

“That, I’m well aware of.” He smiled and she couldn’t breathe. It was a bad idea to invite him up. She knew she wanted him; she didn’t want to ghost him or ignore him. She just didn’t think, didn’t understand, why she was so wrapped up in him. She didn’t want him to go and she didn’t know what to do. 

When the car was missing, she knew it was William sending her a message. Letting her know that they knew what was going on and they could control her at any moment. She knew her family loved her, but her brothers were so paranoid about safety and perceptions, William especially, that he sometimes went overboard. She was so angry and then Richard had looked at her, touched her, called her  _ love _ , and the stress just melted away and she could think again. 

Now, it was bubbling back up. Every time she thought of him, she felt hopeless. They wouldn’t go for it; they wouldn’t understand. It would be a huge rift between her and her brothers and maybe even her father. She didn’t know if he was worth it. 

“Allie,” He said, turning to his side to face her more fully. “Just say what you want. Just do what you want.” She pressed her lips together in a tight line, so he continued. “I’m a relationship guy.” He said. That certainly got her attention and her eyes narrowed. “I know you’re not into relationships or commitments, but maybe we can meet halfway?” He didn’t know where he was going, so he just kept talking. How he thought they might have something, that he enjoyed this time they spent together, they had known each other for ages and got along, had some common interests, common mates.

“What I’m saying is, what if we just keep it quiet like you want?” He continued, reaching out for her hip and pulling her closer. “See each other whenever, but no pressure. If nothing comes of it, that’s fine, but at least next time we hang with Rose and Kit, we won’t be the only singles with all the smug marrieds.” He gave her a grin. It was if he could see the wheels turning; her pretty face cycling through a multitude of thoughts and emotions.

“Can we have some...rules?” She asked, finally speaking. “I do better with boundaries and regulations.”

“Sure. Lay them out.” He responded. He would agree to anything she said. 

“No pda.” She started. “No meeting any family.” She went on. “You can only come here if my dad and Camilla are off residence. No hurt feelings or guilt trips if one of us is busy. No mention of any sort of relationship in the papers or to friends or family.” She stopped and he nodded.

“I agree to all rules as laid out.”

“One more. No fucking around. If you want to hookup with someone else, just tell me and we can be done. I’m not getting an STI because you can’t keep it in your trousers.”

“Same goes for you.” He said. She had the audacity to look surprised at his demand, but then softened.

He was right. What was good for the goose and all that. He didn’t add that she seemed very paranoid and had come up with the rules very quickly without too much thought. There’d be time for that, he hoped. 

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” She mumbles as he pulled her in closer. “I don’t know what’s come over me.”

”Me neither.” He said. “I do think we’re going to have a lot of fun together, though, Al.” 

“Party Princess, that’s me.” She said, pushing her hips against his. He groaned and she did it again. “Once more and then I’ve got to get my beauty sleep. That train isn’t going to push its own buttons tomorrow.”

He laughed and grabbed at her, kissing her. She kissed him back and soon they were coming together slowly and deliberately again. She was trembling under him and he was desperate to give her what she wanted. Spent, they dozed off again, wrapped up in each other. 

Richard woke just as the sun was rising. He was able to slip out of the bed and dress as she still slept. The fire had burned out in the night and the first light of morning was streaming in. Allegra slept, her arm bent under her pillow, long eyelashes dark crescents on her pale cheeks. He watched her, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her mouth was a bit open in sleep. He was in trouble with her; he knew it. 

He wasn’t lying when he had said he was a relationship bloke. Sure, he had had casual hookups and one night stands, but he far preferred being with the same person for a long stretch. He always went in thinking it would last, but ultimately, it didn’t. As he got older, he had started to think about that. He hadn’t gotten it figured out, and he didn’t place any expectations on Allegra, but she was fun, smart and fucking sexy as hell, so he couldn’t see the harm. 

He bent to kiss her forehead and she stirred, sighing in her sleep. 

“Go back to sleep, Al.” He whispered. “It’s still early.” She nodded, but pulled at him by his shirt, bringing him down for another kiss. Christ. He got hard immediately and was fully tempted to climb back into bed with her. Instead, he kissed her back, hard and passionately, hands on either side of her face.

“See you around, friend.” She said, eyes still closed, but a smile on her face.

“See you around, mate.” He replied, shaking his head and smiling as well. She was under his skin, inside his brain and had a hold on his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed the story. I have some sequels planned out; I’m just working on the overall story arc because I tend to ramble ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
